1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projectile discharge apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus containing several projectiles, such as rubber tipped darts, which may be selectively discharged.
2. Discussion
In the past twenty-five years, toy projectile apparatuses and more specifically dart guns have changed very little. Todays toy market requires toys with advanced capabilities and a futuristic appearance. There is therefore a need to provide an apparatus which will revolutionize the entire field of toy projectile apparatuses.